Kagome's Ice Maiden
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Kagome goes too visit her grandmother and gets a surprise. Read too get full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Ice Maiden**

Summary: Kagome after finishing her mission to complete the Shikon Jewel she becomes bored with the normal life sense she does not need to train anymore because she trained with Sesshomaru her adopted blood brother, Sango and Miroku in all of there arts so she goes to visit her grandmother and there she meets her mate or is it mates read to find out.

WARNING THIS IS YURI IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ IT THEN!

Kagome was bored. I mean really bored she was not used to the normal life no more. Now instead of hunting demons for there jewel shards that they had she is going to school (she has already caught up with the work she missed) and helping take care of the shrine sense her grandfather wants her took take over the shrine when he is gone. The one thing she is not bored doing is helping Souta practices his soccer moves. Kagome was now practicing her sword style Kagome's family always say when they see her that it looks like she is dancing and it's a beautiful dance. After her training with Sango and Sesshomaru, Kagome changed a lot. She started to where clothes like Sesshomaru and she became more of a man then a woman. She now had pride thanks to Sesshomaru and she would not take shit from anyone like Inuyasha for example Inuyasha learned fast when to talk and when not to talk. Kagome also found out she likes both men and woman but she had to say she leans toward woman more. Thanks to Sesshomaru blood adopting her as his sister she was now looking for the perfect mate or mates because it was common for powerful lords/Ladies to have more than one mate. Kagome just finished her sword exercises when her mom came out with a broom.

"Kagome how about you go visit your grandmother you have not seen her in a while now." Kagome's mother said.

"Ok yeah that's sounds like a good idea I have not seen her in forever and on the phone she did say she got an idiot apprentice so it should be fun to meet the person who she actually took the time to train. Kagome said with a little laugh.

"Well if you're going then you better change your clothes first." Kagome's mother said happy to she her daughter more alive then she was before.

"Yeah good idea I hate these priestess robes." Kagome says in disgust and went to change her clothes. When Kagome came back out she was wearing a black suit jacket over a white button down shirt and black pants (Like what Haruka likes to wear in Sailor Moon). Kagome's Mother how handsome her daughter looks. She knows her daughter likes woman better then men I mean a mother always knows.

"Oh Kagome you look so handsome." Kagome's Mother says in a proud voice.

"Thank you mother well I am off now." Kagome says in a thankful voice.

"Ok be careful on your way there." Kagome's mother says.

"I will." Kagome says.

-At outside of a Shrine-

"Dimwit, why don't you get off your ass and fight with Kurama!" Someone yells.

"Awe come on you old hag I already saved the world don't I get a break!" Someone yelled back.

When Kagome got up the rest of the stairs she saw a man around her age fighting with her grandmother and was a half-demon. Then she looked around and saw a man who looked to be around her age to but his aura (spelling?) tells her that he has a old fox soul in his body she has not seen anything like that before and there was also another demon with two elements kind of fighting each other in his body fire and ice a forbidden mating at least that is what they say she did not understand what was so forbidden about people finding someone they are in love with and what to mate with some people are just so stupid. They were at least A class to low S class still not stronger then her when she is an upper S class. She also felt an ice apparition somewhere in the house to that was not very strong strength wise but could tell a very strong healer.

"I would appreciate it if you did not call my grandmother an old hag." Kagome says in a strong voice.

"What the…who are you pretty boy to tell me what to do. And did you just say grandmother?" Yusuke yells.

"Yes I did. It's good to see you are well grandmother Genkai. Kagome says strong but soft voice.

"Yes it's good to see you to Kagome." Genkai says proud to see and sense that her granddaughter was so much stronger the last time she saw her.

"So, pretty boy is related to you old hag." Yusuke says gruffly.

Kagome glares and was about to kick his ass but the fox boy with red hair interrupted.

"Yusuke be more polite. Hi there my name is Shuichi Minamino it's nice to meet you. My rude friend here is Yusuke Urameshi. " The red fox boy now revealed as Shuichi says politely.

"Aka my dimwit apprentice that I have told you about." Genkai says.

"Ah but you left out the part were he was a half-demon with demon friends." Kagome says calmly.

"What how do you know that pretty boy?!" Yusuke yells.

"Genkai is my grandmother you know and I would appreciate if you would stop calling me pretty boy." Kagome says annoyed.

"I will call you what ever I want to call you." Yusuke scoffs.

Before Kagome could say anything else she heard the most beautiful voice.

"Is everything all right I heard yelling?" The beautiful voice asked.

"Everything is fine yukina." Genkai says.

Kagome turns around to see the most beautiful woman she has ever seen with long Turquoise Blue and ruby eyes. From her aura she was an ice maiden she thought they never came down from there island though?

"Oh hello who might you be? I have not seen you before." The beauty now revealed as Yukina asks.

"Oh forgive me beautiful, my name is Kagome and I have come here to visit my grandmother Genkai." Kagome says in a soft voice.

Everybody was shocked at how Kagome just flirted with Yukina. Yukina blushed she did not know why she was not attracted to men only woman so she could not figure out why she blushed for this man calling her beautiful.

"Yo pretty boy stop flirting with Yukina before you get your ass kicked!" Yusuke yells.

"Why she is not mated yet and you're sent is not on her so I do not see how you have a clam on her? Kagome asks.

"Because Hiei will kill you if you touch her pretty boy that's why!" Yusuke yells again.

Kagome look over at Hiei who was glaring at her she examined his aura again and found that Yukina and he are related.

'So that's why he is upset, I have not got his permission to court her yet.' Kagome thinks to herself.

"I would really like it if you stopped calling me a pretty boy when I am not even a boy." Kagome says finally feed up with the name.

"WHAT!" everybody yelled shocked.

"Oh did I forget to mention this is my granddaughter." Genkai says with a laugh and smirk on her face.

Author note: I hope everybody likes my first Yuri fic I love this paring and this idea came to me when I was watching Strawberry Panic go watch it, it's a great and must see Yuri anime. I would like to thank Harem Master123 for being my muse and for believing that I could do it. Please R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED! Oh and this was not me bashing Yusuke. Kagome just a bad first impression of him later they will be best friends. ^ _ ^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's Ice Maiden Page 2**

WARNING THIS IS A YURI AND YAOI THERE WILL BE NO HET PARINGS + KEIKO AND BOTAN BASHING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

The gang was shocked they could not believe what they heard. Yukina was blushing like mad now that she knew that Kagome was a girl she thought she was so hot! She has never felt like this before her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest. Hiei was watching his sister closely and saw how attractive she was to this woman which was not uncommon for demons to like both sexes. He would have to see if this woman was worthy of his sister. Yusuke and Kurama were dumb founded they could not believe how beautiful this woman was. Kagome and Genkai were laughing at everybody's faces.

"So this is the famous Yusuke Urameshi I have heard so much about that won the dark tournament." Kagome says with interest.

"What….how do you know about that did Genkai tell you?" Yusuke asks.

"No and let's just say I have friends and family that know all about you and your team." Kagome says mysteriously.

"Really and who might they be if I may ask?" Kurama asks curiosity.

"If you want to know then come to the festival my family is having and I would love to see you there grandmother and you as well Yukina." Kagome says in a soft purring voice.

With that Kagome said goodbye to Genkai and the rest of the gang but gave Yukina a kiss on her hand and left. The gang turned to Yukina to see her as red as a tomato.

"Genkai, can you tell me about Kagome." Yukina asks softly.

"What would you like to know?" Genkai asks her.

"I would like to know everything about her." Yukina says with a blush.

"Ok well she is a kind and caring person but if you hurt someone close to her she beats the shit out of them. She is strong and you can rely on her for anything and is also an honorable fighter. She lives with her mother, grandfather (her mother's dad) and little brother. She also turns more toward the female sex then the male sex." Genkai says that last part with a smirk and looked right at Yukina.

"She sounds wonderful." Yukina says with a dreamy sigh.

Everybody looks at each other in surprise Yukina has never acted like this about anyone before they did not know what to say or do.

"So are we going to the festival then?" Yusuke asks.

"Yes can we go?" Yukina asks hoping she can see Kagome again.

Everybody but Yukina looks at Hiei to see if he was ok with this. Hiei was looking at Yukina he had never seen her, this happy before. He decides that he would give this Kagome a chance to make his sister happy. Hiei looks at Kurama and nods his head.

"Yes let's go I am curious as to who are the people who told her about us." Kurama says.

-Skipping to the festival-

The gang arrived at the festival and they looked around and saw a lot of bright lights hanging from and on trees and people playing games and having fun. Kagome sensed them and went to greet them. Yukina looked up when Kagome came up to them and her heart stopped right in her chest. Kagome was wearing a black short yukata (see Train and Saya by ~DonPixe at deviant art she is wearing Saya's outfit) and her hair was in a low ponytail. The guys could now she the beautiful woman that Yukina sees. Kagome thought Yukina looked so beautiful in her light blue yukata and then she saw new faces she has not seen before.

"Hello and welcome to the Higurashi shrine and who are these people that you have brought with you?" Kagome asks.

"Oh this is Kuwabara the last member of team Yusuke and his sister Shizuru." Kurama says.

"Well it's nice to meet you and I welcome you two also to the shrine." Kagome says.

Everybody was having lots of fun even Hiei but he will never say it. Kagome and Yukina spent the day together getting to know each other. Kuwabara and Shizuru saw this. Shizuru was concerned about her brother and his feelings on this she was scared this would break his heart.

"So what's going on with those two are they together?" Surprisingly it was Kuwabara who asked not Shizuru.

Everybody looked at each other nervously they did not want to hurt Kuwabara's feelings.

"Umm…well you see it's like this…they are becoming feel good friends." Yusuke says nervously.

"Guys stop treating me like an idiot I have better spirit awareness than all of you besides my sister of course I can sense they are tied together and with have a very strong bond if given the chance." Kuwabara says softly while looking at Hiei.

"HN what are you looking at idiot?" Hiei says some what softy to Kuwabara. (Kuwabara and Hiei have become closer so idiot is a nickname that he will always call Kuwabara and Kuwabara will always call Hiei Shorty). Kuwabara just shakes his head at him and gives him a knowing look.

"And you are ok with this Kuwabara." Kurama asks him gently.

"Yes I am ok with this because I have come to find out that we would never be together because Yukina and I like our own sex." Kuwabara says.

"WHAT…what does that mean?" Yusuke asks confused.

"It means Yusuke that I like men." Kuwabara says.

"When did you find this out Kuwabara?" Kurama asks curiously.

"I found out when I came to terms about me feelings for someone and I will not say who so please do not ask me." Kuwabara says with a lot of emotion in his voice.

The others looked at each other and could believe what they just heard but they would not ask who he fell in love with.

"Well sense Kuwabara can tell his secret then I guess I will tell you mine. I am not in love with Keiko no more I do not think I ever was and I also like men there I said it." Yusuke says.

The others could not believe all of the shocking things that were being said.

"That's fine with us it's common for demons to like both sexes anyway." Kurama says trying to make them feel better and that they are still part of there group/team.

The tense air around them was gone and Kagome and Yukina were heading back to the group and the gang notice they were the only ones left the other people all went home it was 5:00 clock.

"So did you guys have fun?" Kagome asks them.

"Yes we did but you said you would tell us who told you about us did you not." Kurama says.

"That's right I did say that ok I will call them now." Kagome says and then she whistles.

The gang was waiting and then they feel demon energy coming towards them fast.

"You called for us Kagome-Sama." A group of demons say together.

"TOGURO!" Yusuke yells.

"Ani."(Aka Elder Toguro) Kuwabara whispers softly.

"Bui." Hiei whispers softly.

Karasu and Kuroune what…but how?" Kurama says close to crying.

Author's note: I would like to thank all of the people who sent me those great reviews and I would like to thank my muse Harem Master123 who gave me my ideas for this chapter. ^ _ ^ R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


End file.
